


Los Infieles

by iKONIC_ggukie



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, infedelidad, menciones de junhoe y jiwon, sexo anal, sexo homosexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKONIC_ggukie/pseuds/iKONIC_ggukie
Summary: Historia corta sobre Binhwan basada en la canción "Los Infieles" de Aventura





	Los Infieles

**Author's Note:**

> es la primera vez que escribo algo completamente en español así que no es lo mejor pero traten de no odiarlo porfa

 

 

_You know we're not supposed to be doing this, right?_  
_No estamos dispuestos hacer esto_  
_This is a sin, esto es un pecado_  
_We're both going to hell_  
_Vamos p'al_ _infierno_

 

 

-Esto está mal, Hanbin, sí alguien se llega a enterar de lo nuestro, no sé que vaya a pasar... y la verdad no sé que me da más miedo; que nos descubran o que me separen de tí...

  
-Nadie nos va a descubrir, cálmate, nos amamos y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe.- Hanbin le susurró a Jinhwan antes de empujarlo hacia la pared y empezar a besarlo con fervor. 

 

 

_Quítate la ropa lentamente_  
_Hoy quiero amanecer contigo_  
_(Hoy quiero amanecer contigo)_  
_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos_  
_Mi mujer o tu marido_  
_(Mi mujer o tu marido)_

 

 

Los dos chicos caminaron a ciegas hacia el cuarto del menor, nunca se separaron más que para respirar. Claro, solo para volver a besarse con tanta pasión. Pasión que si tuviera color, el aura que los rodea, sería un rojo ardiente, ardiente como sus cuerpos justo en el momento que Hanbin acostó a Jinhwan en su cama. Jinhwan lo miraba con lujuria y amor, cosas que nunca sentiría por su marido, Junhoe. Junhoe le propuso matrimonio y Jinhwan aceptó porque en los ojos de su familia eso era lo mejor para él, pero Junhoe nunca le provocaría las mismas sensaciones que Hanbin al besar sus labios, su cuello, al desnudarlo. Hanbin siempre tendrá el amor de Jinhwan y todo el dinero que Junhoe tiene, jamás se podrá comparar. A Hanbin, sus padres lo casaron igual por interés, Hanbin apenas conocía a Jiwon cuando las madres de ambos ya estaban haciendo preparaciones para la boda, una boda que ninguno de los dos querían. Sus vidas eran miserables pero no podían divorciarse porque **un matrimonio es para toda la vida** decían sus padres. Hanbin estaba más que seguro que, al igual que él, Jiwon lo engañaba, y si él lo hace, ¿porque Hanbin no? El menor de los dos desabrochó la camisa de Jinhwan, este ya respiraba fuerte, bastante excitado por todo lo que estaba pasando. No era la primera vez que se veían, pero era la primera vez en un hotel donde Hanbin y Jiwon estaban hospedados juntos, donde cualquier momento podría llegar Jiwon y descubrirlos, eso le provocaba miedo al mayor pero a la vez lo excitaba aún más. -Apurate, no quiero que llegue Jiwon y nos encuentre...

 

_Tú y yo durmiendo con los enemigos_  
_Dos seres que jamás hemos querido_  
_Los dos saciando un bendito capricho_  
_Donde somos masoquistas_  
_Por volver a nuestros nidos_

 

_Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame_  
_Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel_  
_Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender_  
_Que si les somos infieles es por un gran querer_

 

Ambos chicos se desnudaron, entrelazando sus lenguas en un beso, la mano pequeña de Jinhwan bajo desde el cuello de Hanbin hasta su pene. Lo apretó y Hanbin gimió en la boca del mayor, Hanbin retiro la mano de Jinhwan de su pene. -Ya no aguanto, te necesito más que nunca.-

Hanbin le introdujo 3 dedos a la boca de su amante, este sabía que hacer y comenzó a chupar los 3 dedos tal y como si fuera el pene del menor. Hanbin saco sus dedos cuando sintió que ya estaban listos para poder meterlos al ano de Jinhwan. Comenzó con el primero, Jinhwan no se quejó, así que introdujo otro. Está vez Hanbin notó un poco de incomodidad en la cara de Jinhwan, tomándose su tiempo, Hanbin abría y cerraba sus dedos en forma de tijeras para poder meter el tercer y último dedo para después poder introducir su pene dentro del mayor.

 

-Te amo mucho, ¿sabes?- Hanbin le dijo a Jinhwan, mirándolo con amor en sus ojos, amor que era más notable que la lujuria. Ambos sabían que su relación era basada en amor real, al igual que ambos sabían que aunque lo que hacen está mal, no les importa porque se aman. -Yo también te amo, Hanbin.- Le respondió Jinhwan entre gemidos.

 

_Así con cautela despacio solo ámame_  
_Que si nos coge la noche yo me inventaré_  
_Una excusa bien tramada_  
_Ella me lo cree_  
_Y tú di otra mentira al idiota aquel_  
_Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor_  
_Si cometemos un delito_  
_(Cometemos un delito)_  
_Pero Adan y Eva pecaron por tentación_  
_Tú y yo no somos distintos_

 

Por fin Hanbin pudo llevar a Jinhwan como quería, se mantuvo quieto para dejar que Jinhwan se pudiera acostumbrar al pene dentro de él. Después de unos minutos le pidió que se moviera, y así lo hizo. Las embestidas de Hanbin eran rápidas y fuertes, justo como le gustan a Jinhwan. El sonido de las caderas de Hanbin chocando contra los muslos de Jinhwan era todo lo que se oía, ni los gemidos de ambos chicos se llegaban a escuchar. Sus cuerpos cubiertos con una capa fina de sudor, los dos ya cerca del orgasmo, lo que más anelaban aparte de poder verse. 

-Estoy muy... muy cerca Bin.- Gimió Jinhwan, al avisarle al menor sobre su orgasmo.- Hanbin lo beso y tomo el pene del mayor para apresurar y poder llevar a Jinhwan a su orgasmo. Los dos gemían a la par, y los dos se venieron juntos. Ahora todo lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto de hotel era la respiración cortada y agitada de ambos chicos, el olor a sexo estaba sobresaliendo de ese pequeño cuarto. Cualquier persona que estaba cerca, podría olerlo si respiraba profundo. La noche ya se acercaba pero estaban muy cansados para que les importara, así que se durmieron, arriesgado ser descubiertos.

 

_Hello baby_  
_Baby where you at? It's like 12:30 in the morning?_  
_I know I know es que estoy atrapada en trafico_  
_Estoy en un par de horas OK bye (shh)_  
_Ok mi amor, cuídate_

 _No me ignores, don't make noise_  
_Keep it on the low_  
_How can something feel so good_  
_Knowing that it's wrong_

 

El sonido de un teléfono los despertó, era el teléfono de Jinhwan, el nombre _구준희_ era el que se mostraba en la pantalla, Jinhwan deslizó su pulgar en la pantalla para contestar, -Bueno, ¿Junhoe?- Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la respiración de Junhoe, -Mi amor,- Jinhwan rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre-¿Donde estas? Estoy preocupado, ¿estás bien?- Y sí, Jinhwan sí sintió un poco de culpa al escuchar la voz de su marido, siempre la sentía, Junhoe no tenía la culpa de nada pero por más que Junhoe amaba a Jinhwan, él nunca sentiría lo mismo. 

-Estoy bien, estoy en casa de Donghyuk, pero llego en un par de horas, depende en el tráfico. Te marco cuando esté cerca.- Jinhwan le colgó, se levantó de la cama para vestirse y arreglarse el cabello, trato de verse lo más presentable que pudo. Hanbin se levantó a recoger su ropa y ponerla en otro lugar para que no fuera tan obvio que alguien más la había tirado por donde quiera. -¿Tienes que irte ahora?- Preguntó Hanbin y abrazó al otro por detrás para después besar su nuca. -Sí, ya me llamó Junhoe, además, creo que Jiwon está por llegar. Te amo.- Lo beso por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Hanbin no sabía cuándo lo iba a volver a ver pero ya lo anticipaba, este amor secreto siempre será la razón por la que Hanbin y Jinhwan serán _los infieles._

**Author's Note:**

> espero no lo hayan odiado :)


End file.
